Adventures Beyond Dimensions
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Arina is searching for the killer of her father and her personal wish drags her into traveling with 4 other people who each have their own wishes. Join them as they seek out Princess Sakura's feathers and see how their journey will test their friendship, courage, loyalty, and love! FaixOc, SyaoranxSakura, KuroganexTomoyo
1. Chapter 1

**I know, it's been forever since I posted anything on this site since I've been addicted to Wattpad. Sadly this story isn't getting much attention as I'd hoped on there, so I hope this will on here. I recently got back into Tsubasa and now I want this to be a new project for 2018 I'd like to work on! I hope you all enjoy and I'll do my best to make this a good fic! This is going to go along with both the anime and manga, but I'm not sure where I'm gonna place the movie on here. However, I'm sure I'll fit it in somehow.**

 **I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles. Tsubasa Chronicles belongs to CLAMP. I only own my Ocs!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The sounds of footsteps echo through the empty temple halls, and a sole source of light illuminated the way towards the sacred chamber of Hizuno Temple. Arina looked around as she held a book with a gem on the center of the cover, and the sounds of the hilts of her father's sword and daggers were heard by each footstep. In her home village, it was forbidden to enter without permission from the elder village leader, but Arina was granted permission. However, her reason of going in the temple was going to be something that could risk her of being banished from the village or worse.

'There's no going back once I enter this chamber...I only have one chance to do this...' Arina thought as she stood in front of the large stone doors.

Putting the lantern down on the stone floor, the woman pushed the doors open with all her might. The loud creaking sounds emitting from the doors echoed and then Arina walked inside after picking the lantern back up. The chamber had ancient statues of the founders and heroes of Hanasho Country and a large hole up on the ceiling allowed the light of the full moon shine down at the center of the chamber. A pedastal was standing at the center as well.

Arina stood in the center of the room and put the book on the pedastal. She opened the book and flipped the pages until she stopped at a page with sacred writings. Taking a deep breath, the woman closed her eyes.

"Mother...forgive me, but I'm about to commit the ultimate taboo...I might not even come home...I'm sorry..." she spoke before raising her hand toward the book.

"I, Arina, call upon thee to grant me access to the destination I seek! I call upon the powers of time and space to allow me passage...to the world of the Dimensional Witch! Open as I call out your true name...Chronos!" Arina chanted in a loud, clear voice.

Magical waves appeared and surrounded her before engulfing her into a magical portal before she disappeared. Arina shut her eyes as she felt herself rushing through the portal, feeling as if she was falling down a very long cliff. However, a few minutes passed and then the rushing feeling was gone, along with the magical waves. Her feet touched the ground and when she opened her eyes, she saw that she's in a place completely different from her world. Tall, steel buildings towered over the large mansion standing in front of her. Rain was falling from the dark and cloudy sky and the air was quite chilly, so Arina figured that it may be Spring here.

"Well then, it seems that we have another guest," a voice spoke.

Arina looked to see a tall woman clad in a long black dress and had long jet black hair that went down to her waist. She also has piercing red eyes that look like they could look deep into someone's soul. Behind her was a young boy who looks like he could be between 16 or 18, and two little girls were beside him.

The 20-year old woman asked the tall woman, "Are you the Dimensional Witch?"

The woman replied, "I am, but please call me Yuko. May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Arina and I come from Hanasho Country to seek you," the brunette responded.

Yuko smiled. "Ah, so you came a long way just to see me. I must say I haven't had this many travellers see me at once in one day."

Wondering what Yuko meant, Arina looked to her left to see that she indeed wasn't the only one to seek out the witch. Beside her was a tall blonde man who had the appearance of a wizard and he had a staff in his hand. Arina also got the idea that he has magic since she could feel a magical aura around him. Next to him was a young boy at the age of 14 holding a sleeping girl in his arms, seemingly the same age as him. Lastly, a tall man clad in red and black with a long sword on his shoulder stood beside the two with a bit of a scary look on his face.

Facing the group, Yuko said, "Now then, may I ask who each of you are?"

The young teen spoke, "My name is Syaoran." He looked down at the girl in his arms. "And this is Princess Sakura."

Yuko smiled. "I already know since you both arrived here before these three have." She glanced at the taller man. "You are...?"

The man snorted. "Me? I'm Kurogane. Where exactly am I?"

"You are in Japan."

Kurogane gaped at her. "That's impossible! Where I came from is Japan and my Japan is nothing like this one!"

Yuko pointed out, "That's because this is a different Japan."

"What's that now?!"

Then the witch looked at the blonde wizard. "And you?"

The wizard said, "I'm just a wizard from Celes. My name, madam, is Fai D. Flourite."

"Do you know where you are?" the witch asked.

"Yes," Fai replied. "A place where any wish can be granted if a suitable price is paid."

Yuko nodded. "Yes, and I assume that you are all here because you each have a wish."

Kurogane said, "Mine is simple! Just take me back to where I came from!"

Fai said, "And mine is to simply go to any world other than the world that I came from."

Yuko put a finger on her lips in a way of her being in thought. "That is a tall order for the both of you. Same for Syaoran." She looked at Arina. "And what about you?"

Arina gripped on the hilt of her father's sword. "My wish is to seek out the one who murdered my father."

"And you think that he's in a different world? How do you know?" Yuko asked.

"I...I saw it happen with my own eyes. After he killed my father, he summoned a portal and went through it. No one in my country is allowed to use any means of magic to travel through other worlds," Arina explained.

The witch smirked. "And yet you traveled here. I assume that's something that your village won't take lightly if you return."

Arina glanced away. "And that's why I don't plan to return home. I already dishonored my family due to my selfishness, so for all I know I am already exhiled."

"I see. Anyways, even if you all offered the most precious things you own, none of you have enough to pay...However, if you all pay at once, you may just be able to afford it," Yuko said.

Kurogane glowered at her. "What kind of crap are you spouting out now, witch?"

Ignoring him, the witch continued, "All four of your wishes are the same. Syaoran, you wish to travel to many worlds in order to restore the memories of Princess Sakura. Kurogane, you simply wish to return to your own world. You, Fai, want to go to many worlds to avoid returning to your own. And you, Arina, wish to travel worlds to find the one who took the life of your father. You each have different reasons, but the method is the same. Travelling to many worlds is what you need. Each of you individuallly cannot make that wish happen, but however, if the four of you combine your payment for one wish, you can then afford it."

"Alright then, what would my payment be?" Kurogane asked.

Yuko smirked at him. "Your sword."

The man glared at her. "You mean Ginryu?! Ha! Not a chance! This blade is my life!"

Pointing a finger at his chest, the woman said, "Fine! Then I suppose you'll have no problem looking like a crazy cosplayer-contest loser and get in trouble with the police! You'd be a show freak for all the world to see! Besides, I am the only one who can get you out, so it's your choice."

After a moment of silence, Kurogane then put his sword back in its hilt and gave it to Yuko. "Fine, but I swear to you that I WILL come back for it!"

With a flick of her hand, Yuko summoned magical waves to hold on to Ginryu, and then the witch faced Fai. "Your price is the tattoo on your back."

Fai looked at her with a surprised look on her face before he smiled lightly. "Wouldn't my own staff suffice?" he suggested.

Shaking her head, Yuko spoke, "I told you that the price has to be the thing that you value most."

Still smiling, the blonde said, "Well, I suppose it can't be helped."

Then all of a sudden, some markings emerged from his back and went over to join with Ginryu.

"Arina, your price is...your father's sword."

Arina bit her bottom lip with hesitation before she nodded and gave her the sword. "I understand. Please take good care of it, Miss Yuko."

Yuko nodded. "Why, of course. Now...Syaoran, your price will be..." She pointed at Sakura. "Your relationship with that girl." Syaoran looked at her with shock, but allowed Yuko to continue. "You value your relationship, your bond, with her. Even if her memories return to her, she will never recover the memories she had of you. You will only be a stranger to her and your relationship will never be the same again. So, tell me what is she to you?"

Syaoran looked down at Sakura in her arms. "She is...a childhood friend and the princess of a country with people who love her. Also...she's very precious to me. However, even if she never remembers me, I will not let Sakura die!" He looked at the witch with a determined look on his face, holding Sakura closer to him. "I will pay the price!"

Yuko smiled. "I like your attitude and your determination is admirable." She turned to the boy behind her. "Watanuki, do you have them?"

The boy named Watanuki nodded as he had small black and white creatures in his arms. "Yes," he responded as he gave them to the woman.

"These creatures are named Mokona Modoki. Mokona will take you through the dimensions," Yuko explained.

Kurogane said, "Sure, just give me the black one! I can go home with it."

Yuko shook her head. "No, that's how we will keep in contact. The only one the black one has is to stay in communcation with the white Mokona. This Mokona will take you to many worlds, but there is no way for it to control where it will go. For that reason, only fate will decide when your wishes shall be granted. However, there is no coincidence in the world. There is only Hitsuzen, the inevitable. It is also what brought you all together. However, be warned that it will be more difficult than you can imagine to travel between worlds. Take the worlds Fai, Kurogane, and Arina have come from, for example. Of course, you can also tell by their clothing."

"You will also encounter those you've met and known on your world, but they may not be the same as you travel to each world. They can be nice to you in one world and then in the next world they can be evil and heartless. You'll find worlds where you can't communicate where common sense doesn't work, especially all change in the world. There are worlds full of criminals, monsters, liars, constant wars and death. However, you must live through them all. It will be a journey in which you won't know where you are nor how close you are to collecting all of the memories. That said, are you still determined to see it through?" the witch finished.

Syaoran nodded. "Yes!"

Yuko nodded. "Sincerity and determination, no matter what a person wants to attempt, those are needed. Also it seems that you are all well provided with both. And so...you may go!"

As she said that, the white Mokona floated up into the air and then wings sprouted on its back with a small circle appearing beneath it. Then it started to inhale the five inside his mouth and once they were inside, Mokona jumped into the magic circle and then they were gone. Just as that happened, the rain stopped and the sun emerged from the clouds, shining down on the land.

Looking up at the sky, Yuko spoke, "I wish you four the best of fortune and luck on your journey."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ** _17 year-old Arina panted as she was running back to her house, panic shown in her eyes. Her eyes were fixed at the rising smoke that was from her house and she prayed that her mother and father were safe._**

 ** _"ARINA!"_**

 ** _The woman gasped when she saw her mother rush to her. She was covered in some dirt and only had a few scratches, but her light brown hair was messy._**

 ** _Arina cried out, "Mother! Where's Father?!"_**

 ** _"He's still at the house...and he's fighting a mysterious man...I managed to escape, but...but..." Her mother whimpered. "I heard him let out a scream of agony before I was far away from the house..."_**

 ** _The woman drew out her sword and said to her, "Alert the Elder and the guards! I'll go see if I can help him out!"_**

 ** _She bolted towards her home without letting her mother stop her. However, when she got to the house, it was burned down and she widened her eyes as she saw her father's dead corpse. Standing above him, was a man clad in a hooded cloak and holding a sword that had the blood of her father on it. With a small laugh, he summoned a portal and vanished along with it. Arina was speechless and in absolute shock before her eyes lingered back to her father's corpse. She fell on her knees and her vision was blocked by her tears that won't stop flowing._**

 ** _"...FATHER!"_**

* * *

Arina let out a scream as she woke up, panting and sweating. However, a small squeak was heard and she looked down at her lap to see Mokona getting up, making her realize she must have accidently pushed it away in her sleep.

"She pushed Mokona..." the creature whined.

The woman reached a hand out and caressed its head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that, little one."

Arina then got to look around her new surroundings as it seemed that they indeed gone to a new world. She looked outside the window to see more tall steel buildings that are similar to the ones in Yuko's world.

"Ah, you're awake. Good to see that."

Arina turned her head to see Fai and Kurogane on the other side of the room. Syaoran was sitting next to Sakura who was sleeping under a blanket beside Arina.

Putting a hand on her chest, the brunette woman said, "I guess that was a nightmare..."

Fai tilted his head to the side. "A nightmare?"

"Yeah...from my past..." She then shook her head. "But that's done and over with." She looked at Syaoran and Sakura. "How is she?" she asked Syaoran.

Syaoran replied, "She seems to be ok for now. We got to dry the both of you off since we got wet from the rain."

Mokona happily said, "Mokona dried too!"

Fai said to the young boy, "Even when you slept, you refused to let go of the girl. Anyways, I think we should introduce ourselves since we're going to be travelling together. I'm Fai D. Flourite, but you can call me Fai."

"Call me Syaoran," the boy said.

Fai then looked at Kurogane. "Now, what do we call you, Mr. Black?"

Kurogane yelled, "I AM NOT MR. BLACK! I'M CALLED KUROGANE!"

"Kurogane, huh? Why don't we call you Kurgy? Kuro-poo? What do you think?

Kurogane glared at him and Mokona bounced on him, happily chanting, "Kuro-poo! Kuro-poo! Pick me up! Pick me up!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT! AND IT'S KUROGANE!" the ninja yelled.

Arina giggled and asked Syaoran, "So is that girl named Sakura?"

Syaoran nodded, looking down fondly at Sakura. "Yes."

Mokona piped out, jumping off of Kurogane and landing back on Arina's lap, "Mokona is Mokona!"

Then the woman said, playing with a bit of her blanket as she was always shy when it comes to meeting new people, "W-Well, I'm Arina. It's nice to meet you all."

"No need to be shy with Mokona, Arina! Mokona is nice and friendly-friendly!" the little creature happily said.

"WAH!" Syaoran screamed suddenly.

All eyes were on Syaoran and Fai as Fai was seemingly going through the young boy as in to inspect him. Then his hand pulled back and in his hand was a pretty feather.

Arina said, "I can feel some magical energy coming from it. Is this what we're looking for?"

"Seems like it," Fai said. "It was stuck on you, Syaoran. Only one though."

Syaoran widened his eyes. "That time...when all the feathers flew away!"

Then the feather floated out of Fai's hand and then it phased into Sakura with a soft glow before it faded.

"Her body's warm again," the boy said with a gentle smile.

"Thank goodness, though I didn't think we'd find a memory that quickly and easily," Arina said, crossing her arms across her chest.

Fai smiled. "If you haven't had that feather, it could have been a problem."

"So, by coincidence, one got stuck on my clothes!" Syaoran suggested.

"There is no coincidence. There is only Hitzuzen. That's what the witch said, wasn't it? I bet you grabbed it, but you don't remember doing so, in order to save that girl," Fai said before he grinned. "Of course, that's just my simple guess." He put his elbows on his knees and put his head on his hands, looking up at the ceiling. "Now, how can we find the rest of the feathers now?"

Jumping off of Arina's lap, Mokona got on the floor and said, "Mokona can help! I can feel them! They have really big waves! So when one is nearby, Mokona can feel the waves!" His eyes opened up, startling Kurogane and Syaoran. "Then my eyes will open up like this!"

Arina smiled. "Well then, I guess it was a good thing that Yuko got Mokona to come with us. I doubt we'd make any progress without him."

Syaoran asked the small creature, "Mokona, can you please let us know whenever you sense Sakura's feathers?"

"Leave it to Mokona!" Mokona said, putting a hand on its chest.

"Well, leave me out of it," Kurogane spoke. "I'm in no interest in being involved with something that has nothing to do with me. All I care about is to go back to my own world and nothing more, so don't expect me to help you!"

Syaoran nodded, a serene smile on his face. "Sure, I understand. After all, this is my mission here. I'll do my best not to cause you any trouble."

Fai grinned. "You're so earnest, Syaoran. I like that."

"And what about you? Are you going to help him on his little goose chase, wizard?" the ninja asked.

"Well, of course! After all, my wish is to go to any world and not my own. Plus, I have nothing else better to do, and as long as it doesn't get me killed then I have no problem helping out." Fai faced Syaoran. "I am at your disposal, Syaoran."

Arina said, "Count me in too. Helping out Syaoran can help me find the person I'm hoping to track down faster, and I can't imagine him being able to do it all by himself. Plus, I can help out with looking after Sakura too." She bowed her head to Syaoran. "I hope I can be of good assistance, Syaoran."

Syaoran nodded. "Thank you, Fai and Arina. I greatly appreciate it," he said.

Mokona hopped onto the young boy's lap. "And until we find Sakura's feather, I won't take us out of this world!" the creature promised.

"Thanks, Mokona, you're a great help too."

Arina eyed Kurogane with a smirk. "At least none of us is a lone wolf like Mr. Moody over there."

Kurogane glared at her. "What the hell did you just say to me?!" he growled.

Letting out a scoff, the woman said, "Oh please, face the facts. You have no other options of getting back to where you even came from without Mokona, so I suggest you help Syaoran with his quest. Unless you want to be trapped in an unkown world where people will think you're one of the local crazies."

"Why you-!"

"Now, now! Let's not fight now."

Everyone looked at the door to see a man and a woman standing there, a tray of food and drinks in the woman's hands.

Syaoran asked, "Who are you?"

The man said, "The name is Sorata Arisugawa and this is my wife Arashi."

Arashi bowed her head in greeting. "Pleased to make your aquantince."

Fai said, "When we first arrived to this world, you and Arina were asleep. So these two found us and took us here so we can have a place to stay."

Sorata said, "And young Fai here was nice enough to tell us the whole story of how you got here and everything. Arashi and I decided that you can stay here for as long as you need to until you find what you're looking for. So we'll help you in any way we can."

Arina said, "Thank you very much for your hospitality."

Arashi put the tray down on the round table in the center of the room. "Now then, you all must be hungry. Have some food and drinks," she politely said.

As everyone, minus Sakura who's still asleep, gathered and sat at the table, they began to eat. Arina happily ate her rice balls and even enjoyed the miso soup.

"Wow, Arashi, your cooking is amazing! I never tasted anything this good back in my world," she said.

Arashi smiled. "Why thank you, Arina. I'm glad you're enjoying the food."

Syaoran asked, "So, tell me, Sorata...Where exactly are we?"

Sorata explained, "You're in the Hanshin Republic. I'm sure it's far from what your countries were like. Of course, we have four seasons, as I'm sure many worlds also have those, but we're in fall right now and rice taste best at this time of year."

Arina asked, "What kind of weapons would one have if there was an attack? I'm sure your country has their means of defense. In my world, each and every city, town, or village has their own guards to protect the people."

"Oh, we don't use actual weapons. We have Kudan," Sorata answered.

"Kudan?" everyone but Arashi asked in surprise.

The older man chuckled. "Right, you all just arrived here, so of course you wouldn't know, so allow me to explain. Each person is given a Kudan and what kind of Kudan depends on the strength of one's heart. The stronger someone's heart is, the stronger their Kudan is. So, when you all entered this world, you're each given a Kudan. That's pretty much all I know about that," he explained.

Arina nodded in understanding. "I see."

Syaoran then asked Mokona, "So there's really a feather in this world, Mokona?"

Mokona nodded. "Mokona definately feels a feather in this world, but I don't know where exactly. Sorry..."

Fai smiled and patted the little creature on the head. "It's alright, Mokona. I'm sure we'll find the feather."

Getting up, Sorata said as he and Arashi walked to the door, "Well, like I said, we'll vouch for you. After all, we do owe Yuko. It's past midnight now, so you should get some sleep. Rest well."

Arina bowed her head again. "The same to you both."

The couple left, closing the door and then Arina said as she took off her cape to use it as a pillow, "Well, I suppose we should sleep. I'm still pretty much drained from all that's happened." She looked at her hand and with a small flick of her wrist, a small fire formed on the palm of her hand. "Well, I can still use my magic here at least."

Fai raised both eyebrows in interest. "I thought you'd be a mage."

Arina looked at him with surprise. "You were able to tell?" She then lightly chuckled. "Then again, you are a wizard, so you would be able to. I was able to tell you have magic power too since I could sense it from you."

"Well then, it's nice to meet another person who weilds magic," the blonde man said, smiling once again.

Mokona asked, "Can you do more than make fire appear, Arina?"

Arina shook her head. "I'm a fire mage, so I can only conjure fire. I use my own sword and daggers in case I'm in a situation when I can't."

Kurogane glanced at her. "I thought you gave your sword to the witch."

"No, that was my father's sword. That's a precious family heirloom that's been passed down my family for generations," the woman spoke.

Syaoran's eyes lit up. "I bet it's pretty valuable and has a lot of history behind it!" He then chuckled nervously. "Sorry, it's just that I'm an archaelologist, so..."

Mokona asked, "So you like stuff like ruins and legends?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yes, that's right. My father and I would go around our world to find ancient civilizations and learn about them, along with many other things."

"Sounds like you know your stuff," Fai said.

Arina said, "Well, this journey may be worth my while...especially since I may not be able to return home even if I do find my father's killer..."

Fai tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, in my world, it's forbidden to use our magic to time travel or travel through dimensions as to be safe of not changing the past or worse. Years ago, someone almost destroyed our world by doing such a thing, so ever since then it's been considered to be forbidden. Breaking that rule can either sentence you to death or exile. Since I broke that rule, I may pretty much have exiled myself from ever returning home." Arina bitterly smiled. "All for my selfishness..." She chuckled lightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get all gloomy and personal with you guys, especially since we just met."

Syaoran shook his head. "It's alright. Since we're going to be traveling together, it might as well be a good idea to get to know each other better this way."

Fai nodded. "That's very true." He grinned at Kurogane. "Don't you think so, Kurgs?"

Kurogane growled, "Don't call me that..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Syaoran and the others were up, had breakfast, and were given clothes by Arashi in order to not be able to stand out. Arina wore a blue jean vest with a white t-shirt and shorts, along with white ankle socks and blue sneakers. Her hair was also tied in her regular ponytail to keep it from getting in her face.

Sorata gave Syaoran a wallet that's shaped like a frog and said, "Here's some money, so be sure to share it and make sure not to spend it all at once."

Syaoran smiled. "Sure, thanks, Sorata."

Kurogane asked, "Hey, how come the kid gets to hold all the money?"

With a thumbs-up Sorata answered, "Because I feel that Syaoran's the most trustworthy one."

Arina grinned. "I agree."

"WHAT?!"

Arashi said to Syaoran, "I'll keep an eye on Sakura. I promise that I'll take good care of her while you are looking for her feather."

Syaoran nodded. "Thank you, Arashi. I greatly appreciate it."

After that, the group went down the streets to begin their search for Sakura's feather. As they walked through the city streets, it was filled with many people and shops, along with things neither of them have seen in their own worlds. Kurogane was staring at almost everything he sees like a little kid exploring their new home; It was indeed a lot for each of them to take in.

"There are so many buildings, even the small ones are bunched up next to the huge ones!" Fai looked at Syaoran. "Have you ever seen buildings like these, Syaoran?" he asked.

Syaoran shook his head. "No, never. I doubt my dad would have either."

The blonde man smiled, looking over at Kurogane. "How about you, Kuro-pon?"

"NEVER! AND WHY ARE YOU EVEN CALLING ME THOSE STUPID NAMES?!" the tall man shouted, obviously annoyed with the mage.

Arina said, "I never seen such structres either back home."

She bit her bottom lip lightly and sadly looked at the sidewalk. She thought about her home and how angry everyone back there will be when they find out what she's done. Arina even felt her stomach clinch up as she thought of her mother and the village elder, who both taught her so much. How disappointed they could be that she broke the ultimate taboo. Her thoughts were broken off when she felt something gently land on her shoulder and she looked to see Mokona looking at her with concern.

"Is Arina homesick?" the small creature asked.

With a small smile, Arina said, gently petting him, "A little, but I'll be fine."

"Hey there, you guys want to buy an apple?" a shopkeeper asked as the group walked by his stall with an apple in his hand.

Arina smiled, recognizing the color and shape of the fruit. "It seems they have the same kind of apples as my home does," she said.

Syaoran tilted his head in confusion. "That's an apple?" he asked.

"So it didn't look like this in your world?" Fai asked him.

"The shape is the same, but it was a pale yellow."

Kurogane frowned. "Isn't that called a pear?"

"No. A pear has more red and it has leaves on it as well," the brunette boy replied.

"No, that's a Raki seed, isn't it?" Fai questioned.

Arina rolled her eyes as the three were talking, so she took the wallet from Syaoran, and said to the shopkeeper, "We'll take five of them, please."

The men stopped and Arina paid for their apples before they walked over to a nearby bridge and began to eat their apples. The woman smiled, closing her eyes and enjoying the sweet and moist taste of the fruit. They were one of her favorite things to eat and she remembered the many apple pies her mother used to bake during the fall and winter seasons. Syaoran stared at his, thinking of when he and Sakura would eat them together back when they were children. He smiled as he thought of how bright his childhood friend's smile was, and how the people of Clow loved their princess.

"Sakura..." he quietly muttered to himself.

After taking a bite, Fai said, "Come to think of it, I never asked how any of you got to the shop of the Dimensional Witch."

Breaking out of his thoughts, the young boy responded, "There's a high priest in my world and he sent me."

The blonde raised his eyebrows with interest. "Hmm, that's impressive. It's hard enough to send one person through dimensions, but he send two in spite of that." He glanced at Kurogane. "How about you, Kuro-tan?"

Kurogane gritted his teeth lightly with a small scowl. "The princess of my country sent me away, by force!" he said.

Arina said, "Huh, I bet you did something really bad and she sent you away as punishment."

The man glared at her before he looked at Fai. "What about you?"

Fai shrugged. "I sent myself."

Kurogane growled, "Then you didn't have to ask anything from that woman! You could have done it yourself!"

Leaning on the railing, the mage said, "Not exactly. Were I to muster all of my magic, just getting myself from one dimension to the next would take all that I had. It saves me more energy just to have someone else do it for me instead. It would take a heavy price to travel as many times as you wanted. It may have even been a one-time thing, so that's why the high priest sent Syaoran and Sakura to Yuko and the same with the princess of Kuro-tan's world." He looked at Arina. "Did you send yourself to her too, Arina?"

Arina nodded. "Yeah, I had to use an ancient book of spells in order to pull it off. I...I stole it from the elder's archives, so he and no one in the village knew. I can only imagine they would find out of what I've done not long after I was gone."

Fai tilted his head. "So you comitted the worst crime in your world, just as you said last night. I can imagine the guilt you must be bearing."

"Yes..."

Kurogane eyed her. "So you mind telling us why you are so hell-bent on finding whoever killed your father?" he asked.

Arina glanced at him. "I'd rather not. Not that I have anything against any of you."

Syaoran nodded in understanding. "You don't have to tell us. It has nothing to do with us, so it's fine not to."

The woman smiled lightly. "Thanks, Syaoran."

However, screams filled the air and they all looked at the large crowd of people who were looking upwards. Once they followed their line of sight, they saw a large gang up on the roof with a tall man that seemed to be their leader standing on the edge and they were looking down at another gang down at the square with their leader being short.

"Not another fight!"

"This is the fourth one this week!"

"Will they ever pack it in?!"

"That leader's kudan's a very strong one! Don't let it intimidate you!" the leader of the gang at the square said to his goons.

 _Kudan?!_ Syaoran thought as his eyes widened.

However, his chest started to feel hot, almost in reaction to the two gangs. "Wh-what's going on?" he asked himself.

The two gangs began to fight and different creatures appeared beside them, firing their attacks at them. The bystanding people ran to safety and some stayed to watch the battle.

"So those are what Kudan look like," Kurogane said.

Arina said, "Magical creatures...and that's probably why no one has freaked out when they see Mokona."

The tall leader's Kudan appeared in the shape of a stingray and gave out a large water attack, however, a boy, appearing to be the age of 15 or 16 with short black hair and black eyes, tripped and was getting caught into the battle. Another boy that looked like him went to him. Syaoran widened his eyes as he saw a large sign break and as it was falling down, he ran over to them and cried out as he went to sheild them, "Watch out!"

However, as the sign was going to fall on top of them, large flames emerged and a wolf covered in said flames appeared. It protected them from the large metal object as it then knocked it to the ground beside them, leaving the boys unharmed. Fai, Kurogane, and Arina were in awe of what they just witnessed.

The tall leader smirked. "Your Kudan is quite a special one, isn't it?" he said to Syaoran. "What's your name, kid?"

Syaoran answered, "Syaoran."

"Well, Syaoran, you're not that bad."

"Shogo, the cops are here!" one of the tall man's goons said.

The man, Shogo, sighed. "Well, just when things were getting interesting. Let's get out of here, boys!" He smirked at Syaoran again as he turned away. "We'll have to meet again and have a fight sometime, Syaoran. I look forward to see how you and your Kudan fight!"

With that, he and his gang were gone and the sounds of sirens were heard. The other gang ran off as well and then everyone else went back to their business. Syaoran helped the boy he saved up on his feet.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

The young boy nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. You were so awesome out there!"

"And you?" Syaoran asked the other boy.

However, that boy disappeared and Syaoran cried out, "He vanished!"

Fai put a fist on his palm. "Oh! So that kid was also a kudan. They don't just take forms of creatures, but also can look like oridinary people as well! Amazing!"

Kurogane muttered, "They look like they can pretty much be anything. What next? A Kudan that's a tree?"

Arina said with a sneer, "Maybe your Kudan may be a tree."

Kurogane glared at her. "What was that?!"

"Speaking of creatures, where is Mokona?" Fai asked, looking around for the small white creature.

The sounds of squealing were heard and they all looked over to see Mokona with a bunch of girls who were hugging and nuzzling him.

"It's sooo cute~!"

"I want to take you home!"

"Your fur is so soft!"

"Can I keep you?"

Mokona happily said after it took ten minutes to break it up, "Mokona has lots of girlfriends!"

"Seems like you're popular with the ladies," Fai spoke with a grin.

Syaoran asked, "Mokona, where were you?"

Mokona answered, "Mokona was on Kuro-tan, but he fell off! However, earlier..." He opened his eyes. "Mokona's eyes were like this!"

The brunette male widened his eyes. "You mean a feather was here?!"

The creature sadly spoke, "It was, but Mokona doesn't feel it anymore. I don't even know who had it..."

Arina sighed. "Well, at least we know it was here."

"Even if we were to look around this area, it'll still be a very long search," Fai said. "Plus, lots of people were here, so the feather can pretty much be anywhere at this point."

Syaoran nodded. "Still, we know it's somewhere, so that's progress." He looked at Mokona. "If you sense it again, let us know once you do."

Mokona nodded. "Leave it to Mokona!"

Arina asked the boy Syaoran saved, "So you're alright then? Do you hurt anywhere? You did trip, after all."

The boy said, "I'm fine, thank you. I'm Masayoshi Saito! Please, let me do something for you in return for helping me out!"

Mokona hopped on Syaoran's head and said, "Hungry! Hungry! Mokona's hungry!"

"Well, I guess we only had an apple since breakfast, so I'm pretty hungry myself," Syaoran said.

Masayoshi beamed. "Come on, I know the best place for us to eat!"

He took them to a restaurant and two of the cooks welcomed them. However, Syaoran was shocked to see who they were, or rather, who they looked like.

"Your Majesty? What are you doing here?" he asked the tall cook.

The tall cook blinked. "What did you just call me?"

Syaoran then shook his head. "Sorry, you just looked like someone I know. My mistake."

The other cook, who had short grey hair and yellow eyes, led them to their seats and said, "Just give us a few minutes and we'll be back to take your order."

Once they left, Masayoshi said, "I never seen you guys before. Are you from another country?"

Fai replied, a smile still on his face, "You could say that."

Arina asked, "Are there always fights like that all the time, Masayoshi?"

Masayoshi nodded. "Yeah, they're always fighting for dominance and for territory. They form into teams and use their Kudan to fight."

Syaoran looked down at the table with a frown. "But so many people are getting hurt...especially in such a large place."

"But not all the gangs are bad. There are good ones too, like Shogo's!" Masayoshi said with a big smile.

"Sounds like you look up to him," Fai said.

"Of course I do! I want to be strong and brave like him!" the young boy looked down. "It's just...I'm not much of a fighter...Plus, his Kudan is the strongest there is!" He looked at Syaoran. "So is Syaoran's! To get a strong Kudan, you need to have a strong heart or they won't stay for very long. It's mainly the heart that controls a Kudan! You're just amazing, Syaoran! I bet you can do anything!"

Syaoran chuckled nervously. "I'm not that strong. I just do what I feel is right."

After they finished eating after they took their orders, Masayoshi bid them farewell and went on home. However, just as the group was going to head out themselves, the same gang from earlier with the small leader surrounded them. Mokona yelped in fear and jumped into Arina's arms and Arina held him close to her protectively.

The leader demanded, "Which one of you is Syaoran?!"

Syaoran stepped forward. "I'm Syaoran."

The leader smirked. "You look strong. How about you join my team?"

"I'm not joining."

The leader growled, "If you're joining Shogo's team, then I'm gonna have to stop you! Wait!" He glared at Syaoran. "Unless you're planning to start a team of your own!"

Kurogane stepped forward. "Hey, instead of picking on the kid, how about I take you on? I've been getting pretty bored anyway."

"He's just been itching to fight. This place is just his style, eh?" Fai said with a grin.

Syaoran said, "Hold on, Kurogane! You gave your sword to Yuko! How are you going to fight?"

Kurogane shrugged. "I'm sure I can take them on without a sword. Either way, I'm willing to fight here and now!"

The leader yelled, "IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT, THEN FINE! TAKE THIS ON FOR SIZE!"

His Kudan, which is the shape of a large horseshoe-shaped crab, appeared and started to attack Kurogane. However, since he's a ninja, Kurogane's been able to dodge the attacks, but he knew he couldn't keep it up forever. He still wished he had his sword and that that damned witch didn't take it from him. However, just as he was going to attack the Kudan, a large blue dragon appeared and was standing over him as if to protect him.

Looking at it with wide eyes, Kurogane asked, "Are you...my Kudan? Wait! You were in my dream!"

The dragon then turned into a sword and floated over to him.

"So you want to fight with me, huh?" Kurogane smirked and took hold of his Kudan. "Very well. It's about time this fight got more interesting! Let's see what you're made of!"

He took a large swing at the leader's Kudan and it got sliced in half before it disappeared. The leader groaned in pain and backed away. HIs goons ran over to him to make sure he was alright.

"Y-You're strong. H-How about you join me, huh?" the leader offered.

Kurogane snorted. "Don't count on it. You see, I have something I need to do and I plan to return home! So I don't plan to let anything stop me...not until I see Princess Tomoyo again!"

The leader got on his feet with the help of his goons and said, "F-Fine, but this won't be the last time you'll see of us!"

After that, he and his gang left and then Kurogane's Kudan disappeared. He then put his hands in his pockets and started walking past the group.

"Let's get going," he said, not looking at them.

Arina lightly smiled. "I guess it's a good thing he's with us. However, he does need to work on that temper of his."

Mokona praised, "Kuro-tan's so strong! So strong, so strong!"

"There you all are!"

Syaoran and the others turned to see Arashi running to them. She seemed to be pretty distressed and they got the feeling that something happened.

"Miss Arashi!" Syaoran said.

Arashi said, "I'm so sorry! I promised you that I'd look after Sakura, but...she's gone!"

Everyone widened their eyes and Syaoran cried out, "What?!"

 **Well, I still suck at fighting scenes, but I tried my best for this chapter. Next chapter's going to center on the episode where Sakura wakes up and wanders Hanshin. I hope you are all liking this so far and FaixArina won't start until maybe Koryo Country (with Chu'nyan), but there will be moments between those two later on. I want to not rush the development of the romance since this IS the first chapter story I've done in a very long time. Also, Happy 2018, everyone ^^ /**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"How can Sakura be awake? She's in a coma!" Syaoran said.

Arashi said, "I only went to get something, but when I came back to the room, she was gone."

Arina said, "Maybe after that one feather, she may be able to be awake." She frowned. "However, I doubt she would be awake for such a long time."

Fai said, "You're right." He looked at Syaoran. "What do you think we should do?"

Syaoran said, "Let's split up and meet back here in a couple hours! We need to find her now and fast!"

With that, he ran off and Arashi said, "I'll head back home and wait to see if she may find her way back."

She left as well and Kurogane asked, crossing his arms, "So what now? We go after him?"

Fai said, "Well, we are in a world that we are not familiar with, so there may be the problem of the princess getting in danger." He smirked. "Just like you did the other day, Kuro-pu."

"I wasn't in any danger! I just fought those guys cause I wanted to and don't call me that!" the ninja snarled.

Arina was going to intervene when something caught the corner of her eye and she gasped softly, eyes slightly widened. A woman, not to far from them, looked just like her mother and she was carrying some paper bags. It was no doubt that Arina would recognize the color of her mother's copper-brown hair and moreover she does resemble her own mother as many back home would say. However, the woman tripped and Arina took no hesitation to run over to help her, neither Fai or Kurogane noticing as they bickered while walking.

Arina helped the woman get her parcels back in the bags and asked, "Are you ok?"

The woman said, "Oh, thank you so much, dear." She stood up as Arina did. "It's nice to see that there are kind people even in Hanshin."

"I can help you bring those to your home, if you'd like."

"Oh, that's wonderful! Thank you so much again. What's your name, dear?"

Arina smiled lightly. "Arina."

The woman smiled. "I'm Mayu and it's nice to meet you, Arina."

The two began to walk to where Mayu's home was and Arina held two bags while Mayu only had to carry one. Arina wanted to hug her when she first saw Mayu, but knew that the woman may look and act like her mother, but it wasn't her. What Yuko told them about meeting people in different worlds who may look like the ones they know in the world they came from, but live different lives and not know them echoed in her mind.

* * *

A few hours gone by and Syaoran met up with Fai and Kurogane at the square. "Well, any luck? Have you seen Sakura?" he asked his companions.

Fai sadly shook his head. "I'm sorry, but we haven't."

Syaoran clinched his fists, worrying for the princess. He had to find her or he wouldn't forgive himself if something were to happen to her. He promised the king and high priest that he would save Sakura and he's going to keep it. However, he noticed Arina wasn't around. "Where's Arina?" he asked.

Fai said, "Oh right, Kuro-pu and I were busy talking that we didn't notice that we seperated from her."

Kurogane said, "It's not our job to babysit some woman like her. She can take care of herself."

Fai pouted. "Kuro-pu, you're mean! You need to be more nice or people won't like you."

"And who said I wanted people to like me?!"

"SYAORAN!"

Syaoran and the other two men turned around to see Masayoshi running over to them in a hurry with his kudan floating beside him. Even Kurogane didn't notice or hear Mokona let out a sound in his shirt pocket before it went back to sleep since the ninja stuffed it in there. One would wonder how a small creature would be able to stay still with its lower half sticking out from the pocket. **(A/N those who watched the anime would know where Kurogane put Mokona when it was his turn to look after it)**

"Masayoshi! What's wrong? You look like you were in a hurry," the brunette boy spoke.

Masayoshi took a moment to catch his breath and then replied, "I saw Sakura!"

Arina tilted her head. "How do you know of Sakura?"

Fai said, "He was the one who found us first before Sorata came along on his way home from his job. Sorry, I forgot to tell you and Syaoran that."

"Can you tell us where she is?!" Syaoran asked.

Masayoshi said, "I saw her at the restaurant with one of the gang leaders. You know, the small fat one?"

Kurogane asked, "You mean the guy with that Kudan I fought the other day?"

The young boy nodded. "I don't know if they're still there, but I can get my Kudan to locate her. My Kudan's good at searching for people it's already seen."

Syaoran sighed with relief. "That's great. Let's continue searching for Sakura."

Masayoshi's kudan appeared and then they started following it. Praying for Sakura's safety, Syaoran did his best to remain calm.

* * *

"So, you're new in Hanshin, right?" Mayu asked as she served Arina a cup of tea.

Arina nodded. "Yes, with some friends. We're on...a trip." She couldn't tell Mayu that she and the others came from different worlds. It would probably make her think that she was a nutjob or something.

Mayu smiled as she sat down at the table in her kitchen and said to the woman, "I was born here, so I never left Hanshin, even though our neighbouring country is in good terms with Hanshin. I always felt like being home is better than being somewhere completely different."

"Has the gang fights around here ever bother you, though? Any fights around your home?"

The older woman shook her head. "I tend to not let them bother me unless I am involved or a loved one is. I know many of the young people here want to find their purpose in life and they feel that fighting would help them. However, I feel that fighting only brings not only pain to others, but to themselves as well. Besides, this part of town is peaceful and barely any fighting takes place here." She smiled. "But I thank you for your concern, Arina."

Arina smiled back. "I'm just glad that you love your home. What do you do for work?" she asked once again.

"Oh, I work at the hospital as a nurse. I enjoy tending to those who need aid, even though there are days when I can't save lives or when there's nothing I can do to help. However, I know you can't always save everyone you meet, but it doesn't stop me from doing my best to help," Mayu replied.

"I see..."

Then there was a loud bang outside and both women gasped. Arina put her cup down and pulled her chair into the table.

"Mayu, stay inside. I'm going to see what's going on!" she said before she ran out the door, ignoring Mayu crying out to her.

Arina widened her eyes when she saw three men with their kudan sneering at her. She saw some nearby buildings were damaged in the process and some were on the verge of collasping. Thankfully she didn't see any people hurt, but that still made her blood boil over the fact that these three men could have done more damage unless she does something about it.

She demanded, "Who are you and what is the meaning of this?! You plan to terrorize the people here in this small part of town too?"

The tallest of the three men laughed. "I thought I saw you before. You were with that Syaoran kid, weren't you? My buds here and I wanted to speak with you and see if you could join our new little gang."

That was when Arina recognized their attire. It was the same attire that the fat gang leader wore who fought with Kurogane the other day! "Aren't you with that small fat guy?"

The smallest of the three scoffed. "That weakling who was our formor boss? We ditched the guy after his defeat with that friend of yours's Kudan. So the three of us decided to make our own gang and we were hoping to run into that Syaoran punk. However, since we found you, either you can join with us or we can use you to get him to join us!"

Arina grit her teeth. "Neither of those things are going to happen! Just leave right now before you cause any more damage! There is no one here for you to bother with and you are better off leaving!"

The tall man smirked. "You think you can make us walk away with small words, girl? We're not afraid of you!"

"Arina!"

Arina gasped and turned around to see Mayu running to her before something blasted between them, making the older woman fall to the ground. The three men laughed and Arina glowered at them, her fists tightening. The images of that night when she found her father dead flashed in her mind and her heart was pounding loudly against her chest. She failed to save a loved one and she's not going to let anything happen to Mayu, even if she isn't her mother in this world!

The three men laughed and their Kudan were ready to fight when they were startled by large flames appearing around Arina as if to protect her from any incoming attacks. Behind Arina appeared a woman taking the form of an nymph with firey wings behind her back *****.

Arina glanced at her kudan. "So, you're my kudan, correct? Can you help me protect Mayu?"

The nymph nodded and with a flick of her wrist flames surrounded Mayu in a way to protect her as Mayu remained where she was, staring in awe of the sight of Arina and her kudan.

Arina calmly said, "Now, let's make a deal. If I win, you three are to stop causing havoc and stop being a gang! If you win, I'll join you. Are we in agreement?"

The three men, however, were pretty nervous as they remembered how Syaoran's kudan and Kurogane's kudan were.

"N-No, we'll surrender."

"Y-Yeah, we're sorry for the trouble and damage we've caused!"

"We'll be going now!"

The three ran off and Arina sighed with relief, glad that she didn't have to do any fighting herself. She looked at her kudan. "Thank you," she said to her. "I hope I can count on you again sometime while I'm still here."

Her kudan nodded before it turned into a glowing ball of flame and went inside her chest, causing the flames surrounding her and Mayu to disappear.

"Arina!"

Arina gasped and looked to see Syaoran and the others running to her.

"You guys," she spoke.

Fai said, "We thought we'd find you here after we heard that loud bang earlier. I'm guessing that was your kudan that was just saw disappear, hm?"

Arina nodded and then turned to help Mayu off the ground. "Are you hurt?" she asked.

Mayu nodded and said, "That was...incredible. I have never seen such a strong kudan in action before and you two were in sync." She smiled. "You really do have a kind and pure heart, Arina. I hope that never changes...Here." Mayu put her hand in her pocket and took out a pretty red ribbon, putting it on Arina's hand. "This is the least I can give you for everything today."

"A-Are you sure? I mean, I couldn't..." Arina tried to say.

The older woman shook her head, her smile still on her face. "I cannot think of someone else to give this to than to you. You remind me of myself when I was your age. Take it, Arina. Think of it as a symbol of my appreciation."

The young woman nodded and took the ribbon, putting it in her pocket. She hesitated before she hugged Mayu, who returned the hug. She had tears welling in her eyes as she quietly spoke, "Thank you...I'll take good care of it..."

The two pulled away and waved goodbye before Mayu went back to her house. Arina wiped away her tears and turned to her friends before Masayoshi noticed his kudan was glowing and started floating away. He knew what that meant.

"It's found her! This way!" Masayoshi called out.

Syaoran and the others ran down to a pier and then Syaoran looked up to see Sakura seemingly flying. However, she started to fall and he gasped, running up some metal boxes, and caught her in his arms before landing on his feet. Everyone cheered and sighed with relief before they ran over to the two.

Mokona asked, "Is Sakura ok?"

"Yes, she's just asleep," Syaoran replied.

Fai said, "I wonder how she was flying up there, though. It even seemed like she was glowing too."

"She said she was looking for her feather."

Everyone turned to their left to see Shogo walking over to them.

"Shogo!" Masayoshi said in surprise.

Syaoran asked him, "What do you mean? Were you with her? Wait, what about that guy she was with?!"

Shogo raised a hand in defense. "Relax, kid. He and his goon didn't hurt her, so don't worry. I doubt they were doing anything to her anyway. As for the other question, she said she was going to find her feather, then she flew away."

"So she knows..." the brunette boy muttered. He smiled at Shogo. "Thank you for keeping Sakura safe."

Shogo shrugged. "Think nothing of it. After all, it's thanks to that girl that that leader she was with and I made a truce, so he and his gang won't be causing anymore trouble. They actually disbanded from what I heard."

Masayoshi smiled. "That's great!"

"By the way, next time we meet, we should have that battle, Syaoran. Later," Shogo said as he turned and was walking away.

Fai said, "Well, all's well that ends well. We should get back home ourselves. It's gotten dark and I'm sure Arashi will want to know that Sakura's alright."

Syaoran nodded and said to Masayoshi, "Thank you so much for your help, Masayoshi. I'm deeply grateful."

Masayoshi shyly smiled. "It's the least I can do since you did help me out before. Anyways, see you guys later."

Everyone parted ways and Syaoran and his friends returned to Arashi's. Arashi smiled widely as she went over to them, seeing Sakura asleep in the young boy's arms. They went inside the house and Sakura was put back into her bed. Arashi went to make dinner and Arina decided to help out. An hour later, Sorata came home and then they had dinner before Syaoran, Fai, and Arina told him about today's events.

"It seems that Sakura was able to sense her feather, but in the end no feather was found...and just when Syaoran was in trouble, a fire beast appeared suddenly," Sorata said. "Did Mokona at least open its eyes today?"

Kurogane said, "Well, it didn't help much since it was asleep in my pocket."

Mokona said, "No, it did happen! I did sense Sakura's feather! I realized it later."

"Would be better if you were more useful, you little imp!" the ninja growled.

"Don't be like that, Kuro-pu!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

As the two squabbled, Sorata said, looking at Syaoran and Kurogane, "But I heard that the other day you two got to see your kudan. They both seem to be pretty strong, same with Arina's."

Kurogane frowned, looking at the man. "And how do you know that?"

Sorata chuckled. "I told you, I'm a scholar of history in Hanshin. The kudan are the linchpin of the whole thing. It is theorized that the Kudan are akin to gods in this nation. In history, there has been a myth passed down through the ages that tells the number of kami, gods, is 'Yaoyorozu'. So there are probably many more than most would think are in the world."

Syaoran beamed. "So the gods of the myth are the Kudan? So that means the Kudan protect each and every person who lives in this land!"

Sorata nodded. "Yes, that's exactly it! Every person without exception is gifted with a kudan, so they are all protected and are never alone! Even if that does cause people to get riled up, but I know that there are a lot more people than bad ones here. So it's better to search for Sakura's feather in a country full of good people than bad people or lands consumed by war."

"Yes..." Syaoran smiled, gazing down at Sakura.

Arashi asked Mokona, "So you said that you detected the feather, but couldn't pinpoint where it went?"

Mokona shook his head. "No."

"So if there was simply a person who had it and walked away you probably would have easily tracked it down to where it would be. However, if the one that had it could appear and disappear, then that would only mean one thing. The feather is most likely inside a kudan."

Arina said, "That does makes sense since they can appear and disappear. Just like mine did when we drove those thugs off earlier."

Fai said, "But we don't know what kudan could possibly have it. There are so many out there, so it would take a very long time to find out which one has it."

Sorata crossed his arms. "But it would have to be a strong kudan. A weak one would probably not be able to handle the power of the feather."

"Why do you say that?" Syaoran asked.

Arashi explained, "The fragments of Sakura's memories are potent-like crystalized shards of her heart-her very being. A kudan uses the owner's heart, and the stronger the heart is, the stronger the kudan gets."

Fai then nodded. "So we just have to find the strongest kudan that could have it. An easy shortcut to find the feather!"

Syaoran said, "I remember Mokona mentioning that during that fight we witnessed the other day, its eyes opened. So the feather has to be in a Kudan and I have a feeling that it could be coming from Shogo. I heard someone say that his is the strongest of them all."

Fai said, "That's true. When his kudan appeared, that was indeed when Mokona opened its eyes."

Kurogane sneered. "So we just fight him and get the feather!"

Arina said, "We don't have exactly solid evidence to prove that it is Shogo's kudan that has the feather. There were more than one kudan there, so it could have been anyone's. However, Shogo can be our first lead, but I think we should at least try a peaceful method to have him give us the feather. Last thing any of us want is for more innocent people to get hurt..." Her mind went back to Mayu as she said that.

Mokona said, "Mokona will be extra sharp to make sure to sense the feather next time!"

Fai smiled. "That's good to hear, Mokona."

Syaoran nodded and glanced at Sakura. "Sakura..." he quietly said.

That night, Syaoran sat beside Sakura and was watching her sleep. He was feeling tired, but he didn't want to sleep for he felt she could vanish if he closed his eyes.

"Go to sleep," Kurogane, who was in one corner of the dark room with his back facing the boy, said.

"But, Sakura-"

"She's not going anywhere and you need your strength. Just go to sleep," the ninja said.

Syaoran smiled and nodded. "Alright then." He looked down at Sakura. "I'll see you in the morning...Sakura."

He went to sleep and Fai, who observed their conversation, was going to sleep when he noticed Arina wasn't in the room. He put a sleeping Mokona down on the floor gently and quietly left the room. He saw Arina standing in front of the hallway window and she was looking at something in her hand that looked like a pendant.

"Can't sleep?" the mage quietly asked.

Arina gasped softly, turned her head, and nodded before looking at her pendant that had a picture of her and her parents in it. "Yeah..."

Fai took a look at the photo and asked, "Is that your family? I can see why you helped that woman earlier today."

"Yes. My father, when he was alive, was one of the village's best fighters. My mother is one of the best healers, as well as one of the village mages, and they met when my father arrived, wounded one night. She took care of him and since then they were together. Mother even let him stay at her home and, well, that's how they fell in love," Arina explained.

"What are their names?"

"My father is Yasaharu and my mother is Mayu. Many people say I look a lot like my mother, but have my father's eyes." Arina closed the pendant and put it underneath her shirt. "Just seeing this world's version of my mother...made me really miss her. I felt like I was seeing her again...talking to her again, but I know it's not really her..." Arina bit her bottom lip. "Sometimes I wish I could just go back home right now...but I know I can't rest until I find out who my father's killer is...and to bring him to justice..."

Fai put a hand on top of her head. "You'll see your mother again, I'm sure of it. Who knows, maybe we might end up there and Sakura's feather could be there, you never know." He smiled. "So cheer up, alright?"

The woman took a small deep breath and nodded, smiling at him. "Thank you, Fai."

Fai put a finger on his lips while having a cat-like grin. "Can I call you Ari or Ari-chan?"

Arina blinked. "Eh?" She giggled. "Sure, I don't mind at all. Ari was my nickname that my friends back home called me anyway," she said.

Fai smiled. "Glad that you like the idea. Anyway, we should probably get to sleep. We still have to find the feather in this world after all."

"Yeah, you're right. Next time we have time, I can tell you more about my world."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

 **Welp, I did my best for this chapter and I can't lie when I said that this chapter could have been better than I originally planned. x. I didn't know how to put the episode and manga mixed together or something, but at least we get to have Fai and Arina start to become friends and see Arina's kudan. I planned out how the romance is going to go out as and already planned Fai's special nickname for Arina once they do get together, but I won't spoil that part there till that certain chapter. Anyways, next chapter is where Primera comes in!**

 **I also decided that the only anime-mix I'll bring in this fic is the anime-only worlds since I don't want to find myself putting any contradictions/confusions in the story, especially with Arina. I will add some of the manga-only worlds too, but some might become omakes, as well as some of the anime. Plus this chapter made me revise it plenty of times to make this chapter good enough for me to finialize. However, I'm going to do my best to make this fic a good one since it's hard find well-written ones these days and this IS the first chapter fic I've done in like...3-4 or more years XD**

 **One last thing before I go shush. I want to thank those who left reviews on my story. It means a lot to me to know that you enjoy this work and I hope that you continue to watch Syaoran, Arina, and the others grow.**

 *** Arina's kudan is based off of the Fire Card in Cardcaptor Sakura.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Syaoran and the others resumed their search the next day, and looked around the largest and most busiest part of the city. However they had no luck seeing anything strange and Arina was hoping to find any clues that would lead her to finding the one she's searching for, but sadly no luck for her either. They later decided to rest atop one of the buildings' public rooftops, which had a good view of the city.

"Well, it seems that no one has their Kudan out while doing their daily routines," Fai said.

Kurogane shrugged with his arms crossed. "Even if we did find the damn thing, it's not like the person's going to be like 'Oh, is this yours? Here, have it back'."

Arina sighed, leaning on the wall. "Sadly, no one said that this was going to be easy. We were only lucky to get the first feather back, so this is just the start of a very long and hard search. Hell, we don't even know exactly how many feathers there are out there. There could be up or over a hundred, for all we know." She glanced at Syaoran. "In spite of all that, you'll still continue on until the very moment the last one has been found, right?" she asked him.

Syaoran nodded. "Yes, I'm not resting until I find them all..." he replied.

"Syaoran!"

Everyone looked over to the door and saw Masayoshi come over to them along with his Kudan that was floating beside him.

Fai greeted, "Why hello there, Masayoshi."

Mayayoshi spoke, "I was just around the area when my Kudan sensed you guys. When it sees a person once, it can sense them as long as they're nearby, but not too far. Plus I was hoping to help you guys again if I saw you. Any luck on your search?"

Syaoran sadly shook his head. "No..."

Then the young boy put a hand on his chest. "Then allow me to guide you around the city again today. I got nothing else planned for the time being!" he said.

Arina smiled. "Thank you again, Masayoshi. You've been such a big help to us."

Masayoshi chuckled lightly. "It's nothing. I just like to help, that's all," he said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Mokona hopped on his shoulder. "Mokona really likes Masayoshi!"

However, they were all interrupted by a huge and strong gust of wind coming from a large bird-like Kudan that appeared. It swooped down and swiped Masayoshi, along with Mokona, in its beak while the two screamed in terror. Then the creature flew away and as it disappeared a piece of paper landed on Syaoran's feet. He picked it up and it said:

'Come to Hanshin Castle! - P'

"Hey, guys, look at this!" the young boy said to his friends.

Unfortunately, Kurogane, Fai, and Arina started talking in languages that Syaoran couldn't make out. He even noticed they tried talking to each other and it seemed that they couldn't understand a single thing to each other. That was then that they realized the main cause of this happening...

"MOKONA!" the four shouted.

"You sure that this is Syaoran? He looks like a complete weakling to me," a young girl said, looking up at Masayoshi and Mokona who were dangling from being tied to a pole on top of the tower.

One of the girl's grunts said, "Yes, he was the shortest of the group, so we knew it had to be him. Now we just wait for his friends to come get him, right?"

The girl sighed. "Right...that is, if they can even get here without getting lost..."

"So according to this map, we should be able to reach the castle if we keep going this way," Syaoran said.

Kurogane frowned. "How do we even know if this is really the right way?"

Fai laughed. "Only one way to find out, right?"

That was when the four noticed that they were able to understand each other and looked around until they saw a bit of the castle in sight before running in that direction.

Arina said, "Thank goodness we can tell how close we are to Mokona if this ever happens again, which I hope it doesn't!"

"Yeah, really. I couldn't understand a damn thing you all said to me, so I hope that none of you said anything about me!" Kurogane growled.

The woman giggled. "Maybe we did, maybe we didn't," she said with a teasing smirk.

They arrived to the Hanshin castle and they saw where their friends were being held, or rather, hanging from. A young girl who looked like she was 17 or 18 (idk her actual age) with long aquamarine hair that goes down to her waist sat on one of the wooden railings of the bulding and smiled almost sweetly at them.

"So you finally came," the girl said to them.

Syaoran asked, "So you were the one who wrote the letter? What exactly do you want and why did you have to take Masayoshi and Mokona?"

The girl blinked in confusion and pointed up at Masayoshi. "Masayoshi? Isn't he supposed to be Syaoran, though?"

Syaoran then said, "I'm Syaoran. I believe there's been a mistake."

Then the girl took out a paper fan and started hitting her nearby minions and yelled, "HOW COULD YOU HAVE MADE SUCH A TRIVIAL MISTAKE?! DO YOU REALIZE HOW EMBARASSED I AM RIGHT NOW?!"

"WE'RE SORRY, MISTRESS!" the minions cried out in pain.

Arina then asked, "Can you at least tell us who you are and, like Syaoran asked, what you want with us?"

Then another minion said to her, "Don't you know who she is?! She's very popular here in Hanshin and the best pop star ever! Our very own Primera! And she also has a very strong kudan!"

Syaoran then said, "If you want any business with me, at least let those two down right now, please."

Primera shook her head. "Nope. You're going to have to fight me for them."

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "You can't be serious. She's just a small girl."

"In any case, we need to find a way up there," Arina said, looking around.

Fai said, "Leave this to me, Syaoran. I believe my Kudan can help me out with this one."

As he finished his sentence, a large bird Kudan, glowing in a light green aura, appeared before him. Fai gave his companion a soft stroke of its beak, then began to float into the air with its aid, and faced Primera. "Will it be alright if I fight you in Syaoran's place?" he asked.

Primera said, "That's fine with me. If I win, you will let me fight Syaoran. If you win, I'll let your friends go. Now...let's get started!"

She raised her hand up in the air and an object that looks like a microphone appeared before she took hold of it. "Now I'll show you how much damage my kudan can inflict! IS EVERYONE HAVING FUN?"

As she shouted those words into her Kudan, her words created a strong power that went towards Fai, but he easily dodged them.

"That was a surprise! I never expected that kind of Kudan. This country is indeed very interesting," the wizard said as he floated in the air thanks to his Kudan.

Primera growled and kept trying to hit him, but he keeps dodging. "I DON'T GET IT! WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU?!"

Fai smiled. "Because if I let you, it would hurt."

Kurogane muttered, "That damn grin of his tells me he's a combat veteran."

Arina said, "I'm sure he may have seen his fair share of battles or two, but who can say? I can tell he's just the type who would rather avoid fighting unless he has to."

Primera growled with frustration and then turned her microphone Kudan into a mic stand. "Well then, how about this?! I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN!"

However, Fai flawlessly dodged and went straight to her before looming over her, a bit close to her face. "I can't just hurt a cute girl. Won't you stop this, please?"

Primera then cried out, "I'm...SO EMBARASSED!"

However, that shout only got the attack to hit where Masayoshi and Mokona were hanging from. As they fell, a familiar kudan swooped in and saved them. It turned out to be Shogo's as everyone looked over to see Shogo looking at Primera with a slightly disappointed look on his face.

"That's enough, Primera," he said to her.

Primera beamed. "Shogo!"

Masayoshi and Mokona were then free of their bonds and Mokona's eyes opened, alerting Syaoran and the others that a feather was close by!

"Syaoran! Syaoran! I sense a feather! It's close, close, close!" Mokona cried out.

Fai said, "Well, it's definately not from Primera's kudan."

Syaoran looked at Shogo and said, "So, Shogo's got to be the best lead, still."

However, Arina and Kurogane noticed that Primera's goons started crying and were sniffling.

"What's with them?" the ninja asked, puzzled at the sight.

One of the followers said, "Don't you know?! Primera and Shogo are a couple! However, that guy hardly comes to see her, so she gets lonely!" After that, he started bawling and hugged the other guy next to him, crying with him.

Arina raised an eyebrow. "So, typical couple drama, then?" she asked as she glanced over at Primera and Shogo as Primera was complaining and whining at him.

"I DO have school and have to help out with my family business, you know, Primera! You even have the address, so if you were that lonely, would it kill you just to come over?" Shogo spoke to his girlfriend with his arms crossed.

"B-But if I had Syaoran, you would definately want to come and see me!" Primera then twiddled her thumbs with a small pouty face. "However, I guess I messed up..."

Shogo sighed. "Yeah, cause that guy you abducted isn't even Syaoran..."

"I FIGURED THAT MUCH!" Primera shrieked.

Syaoran stepped forward. "Shogo, forgive me, but you have something I'm searching for. So if you will let me, I would like to fight you for it. I do owe you a fight after all, do I not?"

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "Going straight into a fight? He's got balls."

Fai said, "Syaoran's the type who will stop at nothing to get Sakura's feathers back. That's just the kind of guy he is."

Arina said, "Well, it's his fight, so let's stay out of it." She glanced at Kurogane. "So don't even think about stepping in and interfering."

Kurogane glared back at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?!"

Fai smirked. "Well, Kuro-poo, you just like to start a fight, so we don't want you to cause more trouble, now do we?"

Kurogane yelled, "WHY ARE YOU SIDING WITH HER?!"

Shogo smiled and said to Syaoran, "I said this before, but I like your style. It's not your techniques..." He pointed a thumb to his chest. "...but it's right here in the heart! So let's have an honorable fight, shall we? I'm sure we won't get interrupted this time!"

Syaoran's kudan appeared beside him as Syaoran nodded and then the two began to fight. As the fight escalated several minutes later, the tower was starting to shake and come apart, and when Masayoshi's kudan appeared and was getting him to safety, Masayoshi saw Primera still on the roof, clinging on for dear life with Mokona on her shoulder. She was screaming in terror and the two men who were fighting stopped to notice the situation.

(A/N: I'm not the best at fight scenes, so bear with me on this...Sorry that I'm skipping most of the fight, but you know what happens.)

Masayoshi got out of his kudan's grip and was making his way over to Primera and Mokona, saying, "I'm not running away anymore. I have to be strong...like Shogo...like Syaoran!"

However, his kudan then grew giant-sized and everyone was stunned at this. However, Mokona was reacting to this.

"That's it! The feather is inside that kudan!" the creature cried out.

Arina gaped. "Wow...I didn't see that coming."

Fai said, "I guess Masayoshi's kudan had it all this time right under our noses. So even when Masayoshi used his kudan to find us, Mokona couldn't detect it. However, when it comes to protecting its master, when it uses most of its power needed for a life-or-death situation. Even now it's trying to protect Masayoshi from the crumbling tower."

Masayoshi's kudan scooped up Masayoshi in its large hands and then began to shoot a large beam at a random direction, causing alarm within the area, and causing Primera to start falling towards the ground, Mokona in her arms. However, Shogo saved her as he was on his kudan.

Kurogane asked Syaoran, "What will you do then? If we stand here doing nothing, that thing is going to destroy the entire city! Please tell me you have a plan."

Syaoran nodded. "I'm going to get the feather back...for Sakura."

Fai said, "That kudan surely is getting dangerous. I suppose the power of Sakura's feather is beginning to be too much for it."

Syaoran looked at his friends with an assuring smile. "Don't worry, I'm not going to die today. I'll be back."

He then went off on his kudan to go after the large kudan.

As his kudan kept firing beams, Masayoshi was yelling out, "WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME?! YOU'LL DESTROY THE CITY IF YOU KEEP DOING THIS! STOP IT!"

Syaoran shouted out, "MASAYOSHI!"

Seeing him through his teary eyes, Masyoshi cried out, "Syaoran!"

"Your kudan has something that I'm looking for. I'm sure you know what it is that I'm talking about," the young boy said.

Seeing the glowing spot on the large kudan's chest, Masayoshi asked, "Is that it?"

Syaoran nodded. "I have to get it back, but I'll try not to let harm come to your kudan, alright?"

The younger boy shook his head. "But he won't listen to a word I say!"

Syaoran then jumped towards the large kudan and threw a punch at its chest, but it spewed fire at him. However, the flames weren't enough to take Syaoran down as he still had the determined look in his eyes. Masayoshi was astonished and bit his bottom lip.

"S-So amazing...Syaoran really is amazing!" he said to himself.

Syaoran went back to throw another hard punch at the glowing area on the kudan, but as that happened, Masayoshi felt a burning sensation in his chest, causing him to clutch to it while letting out a painful groan. Syaoran saw this and widened his eyes.

"MASAYOSHI!" he shouted out.

Masayoshi spoke through his gritted teeth, "I'm fine...y-you said my kudan has what you're looking for, right? Th-then...t-take it...! So if it burns me...let it burn! PLEASE TAKE IT NOW!"

Syaoran nodded and went deeper into the large kudan before managing to grab the glowing feather inside it. As this happened, the flames grew larger and larger, but before an explosion was close of igniting, rain began to fall. Masayoshi's kudan then shrank back to its normal size and Syaoran was on his knees, his clothes covered in soot and singed from the flames with the feather in his hands. He was panting and he let out a smile as he gazed at the feather in his hands.

"I finally got another one back...Sakura..." he quietly spoke.

Fai and the others rushed over to him and the magician said, "Well, that was quite an event. Thank goodness that Shogo's kudan summoned this rain, otherwise things would have gotten worse."

Kurogane saw the feather and said, "Well, looks like we got another one. Can we leave this world now?"

Arina glared at him. "Don't be so hasty! Give Syaoran a break already." She then softened her gaze to Syaoran. "Are you hurt, Syaoran? Is the feather safe?"

Syaoran nodded, turning his head to her. "Yeah. Let's go back...to Sakura."

Everyone got back to Sorata and Arashi's place and Syaoran quickly made his way to Sakura's room. Arina and the others stayed outside the hall to give the boy some room and privacy. Syaoran was filled with excitement and hope filled in his eyes as he placed the feather over Sakura's chest. He watched as it went inside the young girl with a soft glow and then the glow faded. A few moments passed and then Syaoran held Sakura's hand in both of his, waiting, hoping, and praying that Sakura could finally open her eyes once again. His smile widened when he saw her eyes flutter open before her gaze went to him.

"Sakura, you're finally awake!" Syaoran happily said.

With a confused look on her face, Sakura finally spoke out, "I'm sorry...but who are you?"

His smile completely disappeared and Syaoran's eyes trembled for a moment as he was silent, not sure what to say. Fai and the other two out in the hall knew that Sakura has no memory of Syaoran due to the price the boy paid. Syaoran then let go of her hand and his smile came back.

"I'm Syaoran and you are Sakura. You are the princess of a kingdom called Clow, which is in another world," he explained.

Sakura asked, "Another...world? I don't understand."

Syaoran continued, "Something has happened and it made you lose your memories, which were scattered into feathers. Those feathers that contain your memories are also scattered throughout many other worlds which we must travel to in order to find them."

The young girl looked a little wary at him. "Just the two of us?"

"No, there are others who are traveling with us, but don't worry. They're good people, I assure you."

"So...these memories of mine...we're searching for them?"

"Yes."

"Even though you're a complete stranger?"

"...Yes."

Fai took that as a good time to walk in and put a hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "Hello, Princess. My name is Fai D Flourite and it's a pleasure to make your aquaintance."

Arina walked in with Mokona in her arms and sat on her knees next to Sakura. "And I'm Arina. I'm glad to finally meet you, Princess Sakura." She looked down at Mokona. "And this cute ball of fuzz is Mokona."

Mokona happily hopped on Sakura's lap and said, "Mokona Modoki! Mokona's happy to see you awake, so now we can finally be friends!"

Sakura smiled at it and said, "Nice to meet you...Mokona...Fai...and Arina."

Fai then said, "Oh, and that guy over at the door is Kuro-poo!"

Kurogane corrected, "It's Kurogane!"

Arina said to Sakura, "Don't worry, he may be all tough, but he's secretly a softie in the inside."

Kurogane glared at her, but then noticed Syaoran leaving the room and walking his way outside. As Arina and Mokona were getting aquainted with the princess, Fai noticed Syaoran leaving as well. He walked out into the hallway and stood next to Kurogane as they saw Syaoran walk outside in the rain as it was raining outside for a while. They knew Syaoran must be deeply in sorrow, but didn't want to show it to anyone.

"Poor guy...He looked like he was going to cry at any moment. Sakura is the most important person to him and she means the world to him. However, when she said 'Who are you?' I felt that he was at the verge to cry. He could even be crying right now..." Fai quietly said.

Kurogane crossed his arms. "Still, he's going to keep getting stronger if he wants to keep himself from crying. He's going to go through a lot to make sure he doesn't be the one to cry in the end."

Fai nodded. "Yes, but it does take a certain strength to allow him to cry and I think it's ok for him to let it out while he's able to. I'm sure he's going to stay strong for not just himself, but for the princess."

Meanwhile, Sakura looked at the hand Syaoran held and spoke quietly, "You know...I don't know why, but I've felt something hold my hand. Something warm..." She put her hand against her cheek with a soft smile. "It feels so nice..."

Arina blinked for a moment, but kept quiet as she knew that even if she or even Syaoran tried to tell her about her memories with Syaoran, it would be for nothing as nothing can bring back those memories. She will only remember everything else but the young boy forever. That was the price Syaoran had to pay in order to save the life of the one he loves. Arina could only imagine how Syaoran must be feeling right now, but it was at that moment when she's decided that she's going to definately find all of Sakura's feathers, even if she finds the one who took her father from her!

* * *

The next day, Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane went to meet up with Masayoshi and Shogo while Arina stayed with Sakura to help her prepare to leave. Sakura was looking at her with curiousity and the woman took notice of it.

"Is something wrong, Princess?" Arina asked.

Sakura asked, "Are you...from my world?"

Arina shook her head. "No, I'm from another world. I'm traveling to not only help you get your memories back, but to find someone who took away someone I love," she explained.

"...I see. Also...you can just call me Sakura...if you'd like," the princess quietly spoke.

The woman smiled. "Alright then, Pri-I mean, Sakura. Are you alright enough to walk?"

Sakura smiled. "Yes, I'm alright, thank you. I think I can manage, even though I still feel pretty sleepy," she responded.

' _Even though we have two of her feathers back, who knows how long Sakura can stay awake for. I hope she can handle the perils we'll be going through just to get them back for her_ ,' Arina thought to herself.

"We're back!" Mokona's voice called out from down the hall.

Arina then said to Sakura, picking up her knapsack, "Well, they're back, so I guess we're ready to go."

THey walked out to the front of the building in their original clothes and Syaoran and the other two got theirs on before they stood before Sorata and Arashi who were there to see them off.

Syaoran said, "Thank you very much for everything. We are in your debt."

Sorata smiled. "It's nothing! After all, we do owe Yuko."

Mokona started to glow and his wings spread before swirls of magic began to surround the travellers.

Arashi said, "I pray that you will succeed on finding all the feathers and that you all travel safely."

Syaoran nodded. "Yes, thank you!"

"I hope we meet again someday," Fai said with his casual smile.

Then Mokona swallowed them before jumping into the portal and then vanished. As they were going through the portal, Sakura took hold of Syaoran's hand, surprising the boy as he looked at her.

"I'm scared..." the girl quietly said.

Syaoran gave her an assuring smile. "It's alright. I'll be looking after you, so you don't need to be afraid, I promise."

Sakura smiled at him. "Thank you..."

* * *

 **Oh my gosh, I am SO, SO, SO sorry for the long haitus. I've been dealing with real life issues and mostly been taken away by Monster Hunter World since I've been waiting so long for this game to come out. I even had to wait till 2 weeks later to get it for my birthday, but it was SO worth the wait!**

 **Anyways, I finally got to finish reading the last volumes of Tsubasa that I never got to read and just the twists and plot stuff has baffled me, but I love CLAMP for their stuff! I even can't wait to see if they'll do more Tsubasa after Tsubasa World Chronicle! Anyways, again, I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter, and I'm sorry for skipping a lot of stuff. Again, not good with fight scenes and I just wanted to get this chapter done! I'm going to read all of the manga I have and the anime DVDs that I own again so it can help me get motivated again (also got to try to not get too distracted by Monster Hunter World, cause I'm already over 110 hours on it since I got it on the 8th XD)**

 **I thought of adding an omake or two between chapters or specials, depending on what happens. I thought of doing like a book of oneshots of FaixArina, but they will mainly be non-canon, or just random FaixOc just cause there's not that many out there on the internet, sadly. Also I may make a seperate book on oneshots of What-If scenarios of Syaoran and co, like, for example, "What if Syaoran and the others played Five Nights at Freddy's", or what would they be like if they one day switched bodies, etc. Idk, but we'll see lol**

 **Anyways, I talked too much, so see you all in the next chapter and I will do my best to get back into schedule on working on this fic!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **CRASH!**

Syaoran and the gang crash landed into the middle of a market place as they entered another country. Mokona hopped on top of Kurogane's head, which annoyed the ninja.

"Here we are in the next world!" Mokona said.

Kurogane sarcasticly said, "Oh, thanks for telling us since we had NO idea where we are!"

A lot of people started to gather, curious of the mysterious people who came from nowhere and then a large man with his guards behind him came to them, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Who are you?! And why are you here?!" he demanded as he grabbed Sakura's wrist harshly, making the poor girl wince.

Syaoran instantly jump-kicked the man in the face while Arina pulled Sakura away safely. Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona were interested with how Syaoran reacted as the large man fell to the ground with a loud thud! Syaoran, with a straight face with no trace of anger, stood and stared down at the large man as the man glared back at him.

He growled, "Do you have ANY idea who you just messed with?! Do you have any idea how much trouble you're getting into?!"

"Enough already, you fat lug!" a girl's voice called out.

Everyone looked up to one of the stalls' roofs and saw a young girl with long jet black hair tied in a ponytail. Her hazel eyes (AN: Not sure if that's really her eye color) glaring down at the large man with her arms crossed.

She spoke, "Why do you always have to bully those who are weak to you?! And to bully young girls, why, you just sicken me to my very stomach!"

The man growled, "Chu'Nyan! I should have known it was you! How dare you insult me that way?! I happen to be the song of the emperor of the country of Koryo, including this town of Ryonfu, the Ryanban!"

Chu'Nyan scoffed. "Don't make me laugh! Less than a year ago, you two were just wanderers and your father was just a mere magician!"

The man gritted his teeth, his eyes flaring with anger. "YOU DARE TALK THAT WAY ABOUT MY OWN FATHER?! DON'T FORGET WHAT HAPPENS TO PEOPLE WHO OPPOSE US, OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR MOTHER?! JUST WATCH YOUR BACK, PIPSQUEAK!"

He and his guard left and Syaoran went to Sakura and Arina. "Are you alright, Princess?" he asked the young girl.

Sakura lightly smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

Arina said, "That was quite a kick there, Syaoran. I don't think I ever seen anyone react so quickly before."

Mokona happily said, "Syaoran was so cool jumping around! He's soooo strong!"

Fai then said, looking at the citizens who were now picking up food and other things that were thrown over due to their crash landning, "Well, seems we made quite the entrance. I wonder how this country functions."

Syaoran went over to a small group of people and began to help out with tiding. The people gave him looks of appreciation and Sakura watched as she too began to help. Arina noticed and smiled, hoping that things will work out between them. Sakura may have lost her memories of Syaoran, but that doesn't mean that they can't make new ones together. This could be the start of something new and more memorable to them.

Kurogane reluctently helped as Fai told him to while Mokona was teasing him. The girl, Chu'Nyan, observed them and then gave the group an odd look.

"Your clothes are weird. Where exactly are you from?" she asked them.

Fai laughed, pointing at the tall ninja. "You hear that, Kurgy? She thinks your clothes are weird!"

Kurogane growled, "If my clothes are considered weird, then it's the same to you too!"

Arina said to him, "What do you expect? That every person in every world we meet will wear the same kind of clothes as us?"

The man glared at her. "Don't you dare get involved here!"

Chu'Nyan looked at them a bit more before she gasped softly and then rushed over to Sakura, holding her hand in hers. "Come on!" she said before she ran off with Sakura, who was very confused, and Syaoran chased after them.

Fai and the others followed and they ended up at where they assumed was where Chu'Nyan lives as it was a medium-sized home with slider doors, something that Hanshin also had. They all sat in the main room and there was more staring from Chu'Nyan as she looked at them like she was trying to figure them out.

"So...why did you come here?" she finally asked them.

Syaoran blinked. "H-Huh?"

Chu'Nyan crept closer to him. "You mean you really don't know or will you not tell me?" she pressed.

"W-Well..."

Chu'Nyan then hung her head with a sigh. "There's no way you're them then...What was I even thinking? You guys can't possibly be the Miteshu."

Sakura blinked. "Miteshu...?" she quietly asked.

Chu'Nyan nodded. "Yes. You see, the Miteshu are a small group of agents sent by the government who travel all around the country. They already know that some of the Ryanban are acting only for their own self-interest in the regions that they control, and they know that there are people who are oppressed. They travel with a mission to right those wrongs," she explained.

Mokona happily spoke, "That sounds like Mito-Koman!"

"Mito..?" Syaoran asked.

"Koman?" Sakura finished.

Mokona said, "That's a show that plays on Yuko's magic box!"

Chu'Nyan pointed at the small creature. "I've been meaning to ask, but what exactly is that thing? Looks like a manju bun or something."

"Mokona is Mokona!" the creature declared as it tackled her.

Fai chuckled. "Just think of him as a mascot. He is also our guide. Oh, where are my manners, we never got to introduce ourselves. You are...?"

Chu'Nyan responded, "I'm Chu'Nyan."

"Well then, Chu'Nyan, I'm Fai." Fai pointed to everyone in order of who he's beside on his left. "This is Syaoran. Then you have Sakura over here, then you have Arina beside her." He then pointed to Kurogane who was over in the usual corner. "And over there...is Kuro-pon!"

Kurogane yelled, "WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE NAMES?! IT'S KUROGANE! NOT KURO-PON!"

Arina then asked the small girl, "So from what I can gather from what happened earlier is that your ruler is a tyrant, correct? Is that why you were hoping we were the Miteshu?"

Chu'Nyan nodded with a pained expression on her face. "Yes, they're evil. Pure evil...they bully the townsfolk and...they...they killed my mother..."

Arina gasped softly with her eyes widened. Flashbacks of her father's corpse flashed in her mind and clinched one of her hands to try and calm herself. Suddenly, the windows and slider doors began to rattle and a howling wind could be heard coming from outside. Arina sensed some traces of magic and knew that something had to be happening.

Fai stood up and was walking towards one of the doors. "Is there a storm hitting us?" he asked.

Chu'Nyan gasped and shouted, "NO! DON'T GO OUTSIDE!"

Then all of a sudden a large gale of wind, in the form of a tornado, started to damage the roof of the house, damaging and destroying some of the doors and windows. Syaoran held Sakura close to sheild her from the pieces of broken wood, and Arina held Chu'Nyan the same way. Fai held on to Mokona while he and Kurogane stood their ground.

Fai said, "This isn't a natural storm."

Chu'Nyan loudly said, "It's the Ryanban! He's the only one who could cause such a thing!"

After a good five minutes, the tornado disappeared and small chunks of wood and shangles from the roof fell to the ground. There were now some destroyed windows, some damaged doors, and a large hole on the roof. Arina felt Chu'Nyan shake, not in fear but instead anger. She frowned and looked up at Syaoran who nodded to her, knowing what she must be thinking.

"They...they need to pay...for everything they did..." the small girl snarled through her gritted teeth.

Fai said, looking at the damage around them, "My, my, that was quite the greeting."

Arina spoke, "We should patch this place up." She looked at Chu'Nyan. "Do you have any tools we can use? You were nice enough to let us stay here, so this is the least we can do for you, Chu'Nyan."

Chu'Nyan said, "Oh! I'll get them in the shed."

She ran off and Kurogane asked Arina, "Are we seriously going to fix all this?"

Arina crossed her arms. "Well, Sakura won't since I'm sure she's not the type to construction work. You're the strongest out of all of us, so you can do the heavy work!"

Fai said, "Wow, Ari! You talk like a boss!"

"Like a boss! Like a boss!" Mokona chirped.

Kurogane groaned and muttered, "Fine..." He pointed at Fai and Arina. "But you two are helping! Don't even think of slacking off and make me do ALL the work, got it?!"

Arina shrugged. "I was going to help, of course. But if you keep it up with that attitude..." She smirked. "We can just make you do ALL of the work."

"Oooooooh~!" Fai and Mokona cheered.

Chu'Nyan came back with some hammers, nails, and other stuff in her arms. "Here, you can use these. Thank you so much for helping."

"Do you really live alone, Chu'Nyan?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, but it's ok. I have plenty of friends here who help out and I help them in return," the young girl replied. "Now, while they fix up my home, how about I show you and Sakura around tomorrow? I can also help you get you guys some clothes so you won't stand out."

Sakura smiled lightly and nodded. "We appreciate it...Thank you," she said.

* * *

That night, Fai woke up and stretched. He saw everyone in the room was asleep, but noticed Arina wasn't in the room. He then heard the sound of soft humming and it seemed to be coming from outside. He got up, being careful not to wake any of the others up and crept outside. He then raised his eyebrows as he saw that the source of the humming was from Arina as she sat on the porch, gazing up at the full moon in the clear night sky.

"You have quite the talent in music, don't you?" the magician asked.

Arina gasped and turned her head to see him. She blushed lightly in a shy manner. "O-Oh, thank you. I hope I didn't wake you up, did I?"

Fai shook his head as he sat down beside her. "Not at all. I was a little restless and noticed you weren't in there with the others." He then noticed something was in her hand. "What's that?" he asked.

The female mage opened her hand to show a beatiful round silver pendant that was open. In it was a picture of her with both of her parents when she was ten-years old. They all had smiles on their faces and it seemed they were in their home.

"This is a photo of me and my parents. We were so happy that day because it was my mother's birthday, so we had someone paint a portrait of us. The artist even made this small one for me to keep. He was one of the best artists in Hanasho, so he was really famous." Arina let out a small laugh. "Father did complain a little on how odd his nose seemed to be, but after a while he got over it."

Fai smiled. "You must really love your parents. How did they feel when you decided to practise fire magic?"

The woman played with the string of her pendant as she replied, "Well, my mother was a little worried for me as I started studying at the age of 12. She worried that I could get hurt, but my father was proud and supportive of me. Once my mother was alright with my decision, they got one of the Council's fire mage to teach me. It took a lot of studying and practise to get to where I am. My father also taught me how to fight with a sword in case if I'm in a situation where I can't use my magic. I helped him patrol the town during his evening and afternoon shifts. I didn't even use any magic when I was at home so my mother wouldn't worry so much."

"I see. Ari, forgive me, but...what exactly happened to your father? You said he was killed by someone and you're after that person, but I still don't understand the situation," the blonde man asked.

Arina shook her head. "It's fine. Well, I was 17 and it was late that night. I finished another magic lesson from my teacher and as I headed home, I caught the scent of smoke in the air. I looked up and saw smoke coming from where my home was, so I ran over towards it. I ran to my mother, but she's wasn't hurt. When she told me my father was fighting someone at the house, I just ran furthur there. When I got there, the house was burned down and...and..."

Arina bit her bottom lip, trying not to let herself cry. It pained her so much just to think of that moment...She felt Fai put a gentle hand on her shoulder and she looked at him.

Fai said, "It's ok if you don't want to continue. I'm sorry if this brings you so much pain."

"I'm sorry, Fai. I just...I just don't want to think about it anymore..."

Arina was surprised when Fai pulled her in for a small hug. She blinked and allowed it anyway, even though this surprised her.

Fai said, "Sorry, I just thought this could cheer you up. I never like seeing girls sad..."

"I-It's fine. Thank you, Fai, really," Arina said as she pulled away. "We should probably go back to sleep. We do need to be able to have the energy to fix this house up."

Fai nodded. "Yeah, sounds good to me."

* * *

 **Sorry for a short chapter. I have been really busy with Monster Hunter World and with real life stuff. I have also been thinking and planning things through on what's going to go down with this fic. Also I'm trying not to rush with the romance that'll bloom between Fai and Arina. However, I'm still determined to continue on this project, so I'm going to read all of my Tsubasa manga and, again, watch the anime DVDs that I have. I hope you guys are enjoying this fic so far. I'm enjoying myself on this and, no, Arina is not a powerful mage like Fai. She's not even close to his level and I have no intention on doing that. She's kind of the supportive mage, but minus the healing and such you'd think of in RPGs, if you know what I mean. I'm sure as I continue this, you'll see what I mean. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there's more to come in the next chapter. I'm excited to do Jade Country, so I hope you look forward to it.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Why do we have to work on someone else's house, huh?! We're not the ones who got it this wrecked!" Kurogane complained as he hammered a nail into a plank of wood while patching up the hole that the tornado made.

Passing another plank to the ninja, Arina said, "Because Chu'Nyan was nice enough to let us stay here. It's only fair that we help her out. After all, she did say her mother passed away, so I imagine how hard it is for her to live all alone by herself. Now stop complaining and keep on that work!"

"I don't need you to tell me what to do, woman!" Kurogane barked back, taking the plank.

Arina huffed and turned away, hands on her hips. "I wonder if you treat your princess like that, or if she even knows you act like that," she countered.

Kurogane rolled his eyes and went back to work. Arina glanced at him and let out a small chuckle. As annoying as he may seem to her, it was amusing how riled up he can get. That even got her to see how amusing it is for Fai to give him those nicknames.

"Anyways, how long do we plan to even stay here?" Kurogane asked Fai.

Fai said, "Well, until we get the next feather, of course. It's also up to Mokona, as well. At least Chu'Nyan has taken Sakura and Syaoran to the town market to get us some stuff. Plus they can cover some ground and Mokona can find out where the feather could be."

Kurogane stopped his work. "Is it really alright for the princess to be out at her current condition? For all we know, she could fall back asleep again."

Arina spoke, crossing her arms and leaning on the wall, "Well, it's a start that's she's awake now. Plus Syaoran will be keeping a sharp eye on her, so I don't think we should worry that much yet."

Fai then said, "She doesn't have enough memories regained yet to return to who she once was. We only got two feathers back and it's hard to say how many there will be to find. She doesn't even have her own will or consciousness back yet, so that's why we, three people who are here just to travel between worlds, can't really object." He frowned, his eyes down at the floor. "And...even if we did get all of her feathers back, she will never remember Syaoran."

"Never able to remember someone she grew up with...I wouldn't bear it if I were in that situation. It would be as if a huge part of what made me who I am were stripped away..." Arina then looked up at the sky through the hole on the roof. "However, that won't stop Syaoran from completing his mission, no matter how much pain it will bring him in the end."

Fai grinned. "In any case, we should at least make repairs while waiting for them to come back, no?"

"So...WHERE DOES THAT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SIT THERE AND HAVE TEA?!" Kurogane shouted as the mage was sitting on the floor with a cup of tea, a tray with a few cups and a kettle beside him.

"Well, I'm supervising your hard work, Kuros. Besides, hard and heavy work is not my forte," the blonde said with a chuckle.

Arina chuckled and then said to Kurogane, "Besides, I'm not that strong to do carpenter work. However, I can at least tidy things up and help out with her laundry and such." She clapped her hands together with glee. "I know! I'll make dinner for all of us."

Fai said, "Ah, I didn't know you can cook, Ari."

Kurogane looked at them oddly. "Ari?"

Arina grinned at Kurogane. "Hey, you said my nickname. It would be nice if you would call us by our names once in a while. You know them, after all, considering we did introduce ourselves."

The ninja snorted. "Whatever, not my problem," he muttered before getting back to hammering a nail on another plank of wood.

With a small shrug, Arina went into the kitchen and took a gander at the pantry to see all kinds of ingredients that she can use. She then saw a book beside her that had the label "Mama's Recipies" that seemed to be in Chu'Nyan's handwriting. She leaned on the counter and began flipping through to see what would be best to make easier.

* * *

It was sundown when Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona, and Chu'Nyan returned, but the young child had a sad, yet grim look on her face while Sakura was looking at her with a concerned look. Syaoran had a wound on his forehead and looked as if he were in a fight yet again. Arina, who just put food on the table for dinner, got up and went to help Syaoran sit before she went to get her bag for her medical supplies.

Fai noticed and asked, "Hm? Did something happen?"

Chu'Nyan said, "The Ryanban and his son...they're tyrants...Monsters...No matter how many times I take them on, they always defeat me..." She sat on the floor with a frustrated sigh.

Arina said, "Sounds to me that they mean business. Isn't there a resistance or a rebel alliance who stand against him?" She gave some salves and a cloth to Sakura so the two could mend Syaoran's injuries.

"We did try so many times, but we were never once able to lay a finger on the Ryuban. His castle has some magic around it, so no one was able to get close." Chu'Nyan balled her hands into fists. "If only the Miteshu were here...then we would have a winning chance and stop those two for sure!"

"Hm, if there's magic around the castle, I take that Mokona could have sensed it. Right?" Fai asked, looking at Mokona.

Mokona sadly replied, "There too many waves going around, so Mokona is unable to tell if it's from a feather. It's really confusing."

Arina then said, "There has to be a way to get inside. Is there a secret passage that the Ryanban may not know about?"

"No, there isn't. If there were, we would have been in the castle a long time ago," Chu'Nyan spoke.

"How about holding the Ryanban's son hostage?" Fai suggested.

Kurogane smirked. "Well, well, well. Who knew you would have a suggestion like that."

Chu'Nyan shook her head. "We can't! The Ryanban uses magic to keep an eye on every part of the village! If anything happened to his son, who knows what could happen!"

Then Fai frowned a little. "Then it's just like what happened to Syaoran yesterday and today. You'd get hit by an attack. Chu'Nyan, you said that it was only a year ago when the Ryanban suddenly got stronger, right? I wonder if it has something to do with one of Sakura's feathers."

Kurogane crossed his arms, leaning on the wall. "That wouldn't add up. It was only a short time ago, like maybe last week, when those feathers were scattered throughout the worlds, wasn't it?"

"We're in different dimensions, so each world would has time flow differently," Arina pointed out after applying a small bandage on Syaoran's injury on his brow.

Syaoran stood up. "I'm going to check if they have one of Sakura's feathers then."

Sakura grabbed hold of his arm. "Wait! Syaoran, you're hurt! You shouldn't be fighting again!"

"I'm fine."

"But..."

Syaoran then gave the young princess an assuring smile. "Everything will be alright. If there is a feather, I will bring it back to you."

Sakura sadly said, "Syaoran..."

Fai raised a hand up. "Now wait just a moment. Don't worry, I'm not trying to stop you, but it's just...The Ryanban's magic is very strong. So if you simply went and walked there, you'll never succeed in getting inside. At the very least, we'll need to work out a plan to get us inside."

Arina crossed her arms. "But the thing is...how do we get in a place that's surrounded with magic? Even my magic isn't strong enough if I tried."

"You're not going to try? Aren't you a strong mage?" Kurogane asked.

The woman glared. "I never said I was a strong mage! I only know the basics of fire magic and there are still things I need to learn to be a strong fire mage. Besides, I don't wanna risk burning down a large castle." She put her fist against her chin. "Think of how much it would cost the village to even rebuild it, the damages, the-"

"I GET IT, WOMAN!" Kurogane roared.

Mokona then suddenly said, "I know! We can ask Yuko for help!"

Fai raised an eyebrow with interest. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"Mokona can communicate with the other Mokona so we can ask for Yuko's help for situations like this!" the small creature said.

"Ah, you mean the black one, right?" the blonde asked.

"That's right! Alright, let's see if Yuko's home!"

The red jewel on Mokona's forehead glowed and then a large image of Yuko appeared. The witch was wearing a black dress with a choker on her neck that had a large rose on it. Her hair was down instead of being held up. Her back was facing the group before she turned to see them.

With a smile, Yuko said, "Ah, Mokona, it's been a while. What may I help you with?"

Chu'Nyan was shocked, her mouth agape at this sight, and Kurogane was startled. Syaoran and Sakura had surprised looks on their faces. Arina and Fai greeted Yuko with a smile on their faces. Then everyone explained the situation to Yuko and she took a moment to think.

"I see, so you are asking for help to break down a magicial barrier to enter the castle, is that right? May I ask why you needed to contact me? Surely, you and Arina can use magic, correvt, Fai?" Yuko asked.

With his hands on his hips, Fai replied, "Well, I turned over my source of magic to you."

Yuko nodded in understanding. "Yes, the markings that you made your payment to me with were a device that held your magic in check. Your magic now is what it is supposed to be."

"Be as it may, but without those markings who could expect you to be able to use magic?" Fai questioned.

Arina said, "And as I said to the others before, I'm not as strong of a fire mage as I seem. Magic like the Ryanban is using is something I can't pull off without the proper training."

With a sigh, Yuko said, "Very well, I'll give you something to help you out in your ordeal, but I need something in return."

The blonde mage took out his staff. "Would this do?"

"Yes, it will do. Send it through Mokona."

Fai faced Mokona with the staff and then Mokona inhaled it inside him before closing his mouth, swallowing it. Then the staff appeared to Yuko and then a ball of some sort came out of the white creature before Syaoran took it in his hand.

Kurogane blinked in confusion. "That's it? This small thing is going to help us?"

Yuko glanced at the ninja. "Yes, it contains magic properties that will dispel almost any magical barrier and other sources of magic. Use it wisely. Until next time, I need to go. I wish you all luck on your quest."

With that, the image of Yuko was gone and Mokona's red jewel stopped glowing. Chu'Nyan recovered from her shock and looked at the travelers.

"I'm going with you guys! I want to make that man and his son pay for everything that they did!" she demanded.

Fai shook his head with his usual smile. "No, we need you to stay here with Sakura. It's too dangerous for you to go."

Chu'Nyan yelled, "BUT I'M PREPARED! I KNOW I CAN HELP!" She faced Syaoran. "I can go, right? Please tell them I can go, Syaoran!"

Syaoran shook his head. "I'm sorry, but you have to stay here. Please protect Sakura while we're gone." However, when he was going to leave his stomach growled loudly, making him blush in embarrassment.

Arina chuckled. "I figured you'd be hungry by the time you all got back. I made us some dinner, so we should at least eat. It's not a good idea charging in with an empty stomach."

Chu'Nyan blinked. "You can cook, Arina?" she asked.

"Well, one of us has to make sure everyone is fed and taken care of," Arina said with a small chuckle.

Mokona happily said, "Mokona wants food! Let's eat, let's eat!"

* * *

Arina got her new clothes on that Syaoran and the girls got from a contest that Sakura won. It was almost similar to Sakura's, but it was a dark grey with red linings on the hems and she had pants instead of dress bottoms. She then had her mind wandering to the conversation from earlier with Yuko.

 _"May I ask why you needed to contact me? Surely, you and Arina can use magic, correvt, Fai?" Yuko asked._

 _Fai replied, "Well, I turned over my source of magic to you."_

 _Yuko nodded. "Yes, the markings that you made your payment to me with were a device that held your magic in check. Your magic now is what it is supposed to be."_

 _"Be as it may, but without those markings who could expect you to be able to use magic?" Fai questioned._

 _I don't get it. Weren't those markings Fai had supposed to make him be able to use magic? I thought without them he can't use any kind of magic...So if he can still use his magic, why won't he? Fai...what could your reason be?_ Arina thought as she slipped her shoes on.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for taking so long to put up this chapter. I've been dealing with a lot of things and such, so forgive me for making this chapter a bit rushed. I'll try to put more chapters up this summer and I'm sure some of you are dying to see what'll happen in Jade and other worlds in the future. I've been getting some good feedback and I thank those who commented! Your comments make me wanna work harder and do more on this story! I usually do oneshots, but I watched the anime and read the rest of the manga, and that made me want to make this story possible! Plus, there's not that many FaixOc stories out there, so I wanted to do this to spread out the love for both Fai and the series. I seriously love CLAMP and their work, so I try to watch and read almost all of their stuff! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and look forward to future content this story will have!**

 **Kurogane: Can you make that woman be less annoying? *points at Arina***

 **Arina: Who're you calling annoying?!**

 **FE Girl: ...**


End file.
